With the development of the network technology and intelligent hardware technology, a variety of APPs (Application Program) have been enriching the capabilities of intelligent devices, which have gradually become an essential part of life, for example, people may socialize, watch videos, and make on-line purchases or payments on intelligent devices.
In related art, people need to start APPs by themselves to implement expected operations, such as shopping searches, which may start a plurality of APPs to search respectively, and then complete the shopping operation according to the search result, which involves cumbersome operations.